Seeing Red Again
by LaNellyxD
Summary: Red Riding Hood goes to visit Bigby at his apartment with a little gift. But Bigby has something else lingering in his mind.rated M for sexy time./ A few short smuts of Bigby and Red. NO LONGER A ONE SHOT! Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm really into the wolf among us by telltale games as many of us are I bet but I see not much fanfic of it so that's a let down so I had to make one of my own, and being a perv and all it had to be smutty, ha!**

**I have been a huge fan of little red riding hood since forever, my first fairy tales stories I have heard and I'm bummed no red riding hood is in the game so I decided to make this fanfic between the old gang I guess. This supposed to be in the time line before the game and before Bigby gets a crush on snow white, which btw I'm like "Yo snow? Where's your prince charming? Get yo ass away from him and stick to your story! " haha...it's alright and all****, but I ain't joining no Bigby/snow band Wagon sorry and I know there's a comic book about the series but I have not read them so I don't know much about it, I'm just gonna stick to what I know and it's the game.**

**ANYWAYS, enjoy. **

* * *

The sun was setting, making the city polluted sky a bright orange color. Bigby gave out a low grunt of frustration as he exhales smoke from his cigarette that's already reaching it's end. He looks up at the apartment complex, the same one he always goes when they give him a call about some drunk breaking shit. The drunk being none other than the huntsman or 'Woody' to be exact.

He inhales the cigarette before he removes it from his lips, savoring the smoke in his lungs before exhaling it and flicks the butt away and heads towards the entrance of the building.

The first thing he sees is Toads apartment door smashed down, he looks down at the door and sees signs of it being hacked by an Axe. "Anybody home? " He called inside before entering. He looks around inside before entering then hears the door to a room open.

"Hey Bigby, in here. " Toad peaks out and starts waving his green hands

"Everyone alright? " He asks as he looks around what appears to look like a child's room.

" Yeah we're alright, just my son is shaken is all. Bloody ass started hacking at our door yelling about ' his reward' or some crap like that. Had to hide mi boy in his room and lock the door."

"Reward? What reward? "

"How the hell should I know? Once he broke down the door and looked around he just left, like he was looking for someone's place or something. "

"Just sit tight, I'll handle this. " Bigby heads out the door and goes up stairs, where he sees more apartment doors hacked and kicked down. He than sees Woody coming out of someone else's apartment, swaying each step he takes as he drags his Axe behind him.

Bigby sighs and rubs his temple, thinking of a way to make this as easy as possible. "Hey Woody, what in the hell are you doing? " He called out.

Woody turns to look back at Bigby and waves him off. "Ain't any of yer fruckin buishness wolf. " he slurred as his body swayed back and forth from standing still.

Bigby storms up to Woody and grabs in a quick move he grabs his axe. "Look, I can see you had one to many, so why won't you come with me, so get a drink of water, have a nice nap, and hope that you won't get another hang over...a bad one at least. " Bigby said the last part as an after thought despite the voice in his head reminding him there's really never a GOOD hangover to begin with.

"Fuck you wolf, I ain't leaving until I find that old hag and her skinny bitch! Now give me back my axe!" He yelled out as he tries to reach for his weapon out of Bigby's hands, only to fall flat on his face when Bigby moved out of his way.

"I don't think so, can't have you swinging this thing around, could hurt yourself or others."

"You always have to make a damn fool out of me. I'm fuckin sick and tired of it!" He Slurs Out as He Struggles To Get Back On His Feet. "It's gonna end now wolf! " Woody charged towards Bigby, knocking him against the wall, as he pulls his fist back for a punch Bigby kicked him off and hitting his face hard at the end of the axe.

"Listen Woody, every time I come here we always Duke it out and every time I end up dragging your ass back to the office! So let's just make things easy for both our sakes and stop this shit right now! "

Woody threw Bigby a large broken piece of of wood from a broken down door, hitting him in the face and knocking him by the payphone, as Bigby gets back on his feet Woody charges him once more, only this time Bigby was prepared for it and quickly moves aside as Woody hits his head hard against the wall, before he could recover Bigby grabbed him by the neck and bashed his head over and over the payphone until Woody got knocked out and stumbles to the ground.

Bigby groaned out as he grabs the bridge of his nose and cracked it back into place. "Told you this would happen...AGAIN. " He grunted out while wiping the blood away. He picked up his axe and grabbed one of Woody's leg and starts to drag him down the stairs. Low grunts came out of Woody each time his head would hit each step as Bigby drags him down stairs. On the way down he sees Toad standing at the entrance of his apartment with his arms crossed.

"Hope you'll lock him up for good Sheriff, not sure if mi boy and I can handle much more of this idiot"

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time sit tight and stay out of sight while I'll send someone over to fix up the damages, around the place. "

"Much appreciated sheriff, but in the meantime what the fuck should I do now? Won't stop a bloke from coming in here!"

"I'll get some one here as fast as I can, alright? Just relax and get your glamor on."

Finally arriving in the woodlands he took Woody down to the basement to the cells when he ran into Snow with a pile of documents under her arm. "Oh Bigby, so glad I found you. " she started, Snow was about to continue until she saw the woodsman being dragged now by the arm behind Bigby. " What's this about? "

Bigby looked down on the drunk and shrugs, "got a complaint from Toad, this idiot has been smashing doors at every fables apartments."

"Oh great, another problem to fix, like I have enough already. " Snow sighs in frustration "I'll try and send someone one to add replacement doors but at this hour, I'm not sure that's possible."

Bigby looks up at the clock on the wall and agrees, it's 11:45. "You're probably right, hopefully we can get someone by morning. In the mean time maybe a security guard would be best bet, since some fables can't be seen due to no glamor. As well lower the risk of getting an intruder or something. "

"Good idea. Well then, have a good night Bigby. You look like you could use some sleep. "

"Same to you Snow. " Snow smiles and walks out of the room as Bigby continues to dragged Woody to one of the empty cells and throws him. "I'd say good night to you too if I could, but let's be honest, this night ain't one of the best for ya." He told to the unconscious man as he locks him up and walks away.

Bigby makes his way to his little apartment, not looking forward for the paper work waiting for him plus the report he had to do on Woody. He Rubs His Eyes To Keep The Sleep Away as He reaches into his pocket to fish out his key until he stops and smells something in the air He reaches for the handle and sees that his door is unlock. Bigby stood still, listening to whatever could be on the other side. He than slowly opens the door and looks around, using his senses he sniffs the air, smelling the same scent from the hallway in his place, he smelled this scent before but couldn't quite put his finger on it, yet it gave him a nostalgia feeling from long ago. He glances at the only chair he has and sees a red figure sitting on the floor next to it.

Bigby sighs and shakes his head, remembering where the scent came from by the site of the hood of the cape. "What are you doing here? "

A petite pale hand appeared and reached the head and pulls down the blood color hood down, revealing the bright green eyes and light brunette haired girl. She looks up and smiles at Bigby. "Nice to see you too Wolf. " she said to him with her sweet voice that came out as smooth as silk.

Bigby rubbed his temple and headed to the kitchen, ignoring her, he looked around for something to eat as he removes his tie and Unbuttons the to part of his shirt to keep himself cool. He raided his refrigerator and cabinets only to find them empty. The girl let out a small giggle and lifted her arm to Bigby showing him a basket that was covered with a white cloth.

"Figured you'd have nothing, so I brought you a little something. " she smiled at him, Bigby glanced at the basket and then back towards the window, heading towards it to open and let his hot apartment cool off with the midnight air.

"Wasted your time, not interested in what you got for me Red."

She smirks and gets up from the floor and heads towards the Bigby. "It's not bread and wine if that's what you're thinking " Red places the basket on the counter in front of Bigby and removes the cloth, revealing a bottle of whiskey and a wrapped up dinner plate. "Cooked you a steak dinner."

Bigby eyes her hands as she pulls out the plate and unwraps it, the smell of red meat made his mouth water and his stomach growls with need. "Mighty thoughtful of you. " he said, trying to sound sarcastic, but Red saw right through it.

"Not sure how you really like your steak, so I hope you like medium rare. " she replied as she washes a glass cup in his sink. Bigby tries to keep a good distance away from Red's closeness, her fragrance was invading his nostrils, making something else stur in him. Red Riding Hood was no child, of course she had the appearance of a young woman, with her full breast and womanly curves. She looked like a 17 year old human if you would put her looks an age, but she has hundreds of years in her like all fables.

Bigby quickly walked away from her and headed towards his desk, trying to focus on his paperwork but failing yet again. The sound of ice being thrown into a glass was the only sound in the small apartment followed by the sound of whiskey being poured. Red went towards Bigby and offered the drink to him, putting it between Bigby and the paperwork.

" you've been working too hard sheriff, you should take it easy from time to time. " she said to him, closing in on the distance. Bigby looked at the drink and then to Red.

" Again, what are you doing here Red?" He Asks As He Takes The Drink From Her Hands. Red rolls her eyes and heads towards the chair while taking off her red cape.

"Can't an old friend just come and visit you from time to time? " she asks while throwing her cape on the floor and threw herself on the chair. She tucked a long strand of hair behind her ears as she rested her slim legs over an arm chair, she kicked off her black heels and pulled up her black mid thigh skirt so she wouldn't show her panties.

"Last I checked we weren't friends. " he replies to her as he takes a drink, his eyes lingers to the bare legs of Red, getting a quick imagination on how smooth they would feel under his hands, than just as it came into mind Bigby pushed it out.

"Oh right, you ate me and my grandmother if memory serves right. " she gave out a light laugh while crossing her arms.

"Yeah..never apologized for that haven't I" Bigby said feeling awkward on the subject.

Red just covered her plumbed lips, and giggles. "It was a long time ago, and Woody did fill you up with stones so I'd call it even. " Red's smile faded away as she looked away from Bigby, her features became laced with concern.

"Alright spill it out, you obviously got something on your mind. " he said to her as he took the whiskey bottle and walked towards her. He sat down on the floor in front of Red and he leans back to the chair, feeling the heat coming off of her. He Looked Up At Her Face, A Drop Of sweat Rolls down Her Temple.

" speaking of which I heard you had to arrest him tonight, for disturbing the peace? ' " she asks as she looks down at where Bigby was sitting.

Bigby gave out a growl, annoyed by the subject already. "Look if you're here to beg for me to release your 'knight in shinning armor' you're wasting your time. He Got Drunk Off His ass And Was smashing people's doors at The Apartment Complex." He took a long drink than spoke again. "If it makes you feel any better he'll be out in a week or so. " he finished and poured himself more whiskey.

Red frowned at that and shook her head. "Actually...that makes me feel worse..."

Bigby looked up at her in confusion. "How so?"

Red hesitated but than let out a sigh and looked back at him. "He came banging on our door a few nights ago, drunk as hell. He told me that me and my grandmother still owed him for saving us from you. It was getting out of hand and he was trying to feel me up..and.."

Bigby felt anger rising in his chest, he clenched his fist and took a long drink straight out of the bottle. Once done he looked back up into Red's emerald eyes. "Did he hurt you? Did he -"

"No, he didn't. " Red sat up then, her legs on each side of Bigby. She leans in and started to massage his shoulders to try and make him relax. "Grandmother, threaten to call you to have him thrown into the witching well if he didn't leave us alone. So take it easy. "

Bigby felt his anger fading but was Still pissed off. " i guess thats why hes been going about some 'reward', he was looking for you and you're grandmother. Idiot was too drunk to even notice he was in the wrong place..You still should have called me the night he went to your place, what if he would have gone back and go through with what he wanted? "

Red smiles down at him. "If he did than of course I would have called you, but he didn't. And now that you locked him up me and grandmother can rest easy knowing Woody won't bother us, at least for a while anyway. That's why I brought you the 'thank you basket'. "

Bigby relaxed then, he let's out a sigh of relief and closes his eyes, focusing on how good the massage felt. All his stiff muscles and kinks started to ease up, he hasn't felt this good in a long time. He leans his head back and looks up to Red. He left his heart beating faster, her scent of flowers and her own natural smell coming off of her skin, invading his nostrils again, making his blood rush down below.

"Aren't you afraid of me Red?" He asks in a low grunt.

Red looked down into his eyes and shook her head. "You don't scare me anymore Mr. Wolf. "

Bigby felt hot, hotter than this apartment. A soft growl escapes his lips as he looks down at her soft pink lips. "You should be..."

Red stops her hands, she raised her right hand and brushed his hair away from his eyes and leaned in at his lips, her hair strans fell off from her shoulders down to his as she gives him a soft kiss.

Bigby went from hot to on fire, her lips were soft but delicious. Her hands burned his skin as she rested them on his face. The wolf inside came to life with the kiss, remembering why he went after Red in the first place. Bigby became hungry for her, but hungry for something else now. Red pulled away from the kiss and gives him a smile before she stood up.

"Want me to warm up your steak? " she asks as she starts to make her way to the kitchen, until Bigby stood up and grabbed her by the arm. Red gasps by the sudden grab and looks up at him, a hint of fear rose in her by the sound of the animal like growl coming from Bigby.

"Don't think so Red..not hungry for steak. " he said to her with a thick voice. He looks up at her, revealing his yellow wolf eyes. "I'm hungry for you. "

Red was about to scream but Bigby pulled her and pinned her down against the wall, he caged her in with his arms on each side of her so she wont escape. Red was about to scream once more but Bigby crashed his rough lips down back to hers, swallowing her shrieks. He deepened the kiss, as Red tries to push him away. She punched his chest over and over until her tiny fist started to lose strength and slowly went to a complete stop. Red fight to keep him off her became to need and her hands grabbed Bigby's shirt to pull him in, desperate for more now than to push away.

She opens her mouth to him, inviting Bigby's tongue inside as she welcomes it with hers, He Growls In approval as there tongues fight for dominance. He Starts To Pull Down Her Skirt As She Unbuttons His Shirt But Gives Up And Rips It open, Making His Buttons Fly off.

"Anxious are we? " He breathed out between kisses, Red only smirks in there kisses as she pulls his shirt down halfway, Bigby pulls the rest of the shirt down and throws it to the ground. He pulls away for a moment and pulls up Red's light blue blouse, leaving her in her red bra and panties. Bigby smirks at that, it just had to be red, the color of blood and lust.

"Whats so funny?" She giggles, feeling pleasure growing in her.

"Red really does suit you." He grunted out as he starts to kiss her on the neck, tasting her sweet skin under his lips. He Feels Red's fingers lace into his hair as he goes down to her breast, her sweet moans fueling the fire inside him and the feel of her soft hands gripping his hair only drove him further down to her panties. He ripped the lacey fabric right off, exposing her shaved pussy to hin.

"Hey, those were my-" Red was about to argue about the panties until Bigby started to lick right at her pink slit, making her stop mid sentence and let out a surprised moan of pleasure. She arched her back making her bottom lean away from the wall and right into Bigby's hungry mouth, he opened her legs more for more access to her sex, as he starts to open her folds he starts to Suck on her pink nub as he slowly inserted two fingers in, feeling the tightness around them.

Bigby was losing himself in her sweetness, inhaling her intoxicating scent as he laps her juices like nectar as he starts to move his fingers in and out of her, Red's moans grow louder as he works on her, he lifts one of her legs up as he moves his tongue from her nub and slips it inside, Red closes her eyes as she feels close to the edge, her knees trembles as Bigby continues to torture her with his tongue and fingers. He Feels her Body Start To Twitch, He Continues To Fuck Her With His Tongue As He Starts To Rub On Her Nub With His Fingers.

"Bigby, I-i can't-! I'm about to! " it was all that Bigby needed to hear as he worked on her faster, he moans in her, making her go over the edge, Red pulls hard on Bigby's hair and moan out his name as she clenched her walls around his tongue. Bigby laps it all up as she cums in his mouth, her juices drip down from his mouth to his chin as he holds her in place from her waist to prevent Red from falling.

He slows down and removes himself from her sex to look up at her face. His cock hard against his pants just begging to be released and bury himself inside her. Bigby wipes his mouth clean with his hand as he stands up and lifts Red up, She looks back at him with half opened eyes and glances to the other side of the room. Bigby follows her eyes and sees the only chair he has in the apartment.

"Sorry I don't have a bed." He said to her as she looks back at him. She leans in and rubs her little nose to his.

"We just have to make due." She whispers to him as she goes in for a kiss. Bigby kisses her back as he carries her over to the chair and Sits himself down while Red straddles him.

As they continued to kiss Bigby reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, making her breasts bounce out. He Started To Tease With Her nipples while Red works on his belt and pants. Bigby let's out a sigh as his cock sprang free from his pants, he froze from his teasing as he felt Red tense up. He looks up at her worried face as she stares down at his manhood.

"What's wrong, " he asks as he tucks some of her hair back. Red looked up at him and shook her head.

" It's nothing, it's just that.." she trails off as she reaches her hand to his shaft, making him Suck in a breath by her touch, he looks down at her hands as she starts to slowly move her hand up and down Then stops. He gave her a questionable look until he concluded the problem.

"Red..are you a.." she looks up at his eyes and shook her head.

"It's not that, it's just that, Its been So Long, and You're So.."

"Big?" He couldn't help but smirk at that, but did get worried, Red was small enough as it is so this won't be as easy as he'd hoped. Red just blushed and let's out a little giggle.

"I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, you are the big bad wolf after all. "

He let's out a chuckle than leans in and kisses her neck. Trying to make her relax, "just take it slow, I won't hurt you." He Whispers In Her ears As he Starts Massaging Her Perky Breasts.

Red nods and rests her hands on his shoulders as she lifts herself up and hovers over the head of his cock, Bigby holds his cock steady and sucks in a breath as his head goes inside, he then rest his hands on her hips as she eases her way down while bitting her lower lip. She was so tight it almost hurt going inside, a good kind of hurt. Once all the way down Red took deep breathes, making herself relax and get used to Bigby inside, it was as if she lost her virginity all over again.

Once she got used to the feel she started to move, slowly going up half way from his shaft than back down to his base, making her gasp. Bigby tilts his head back and sighs, enjoying the feel of her tightness as she works on him. His legs would twitch every time Red would go back down on him, he looked at her with half opened eyes, seeing her expression of pain slowly transforming to pleasure. Once Red got the hang of it she opens her eyes and locks them right into Bigby's hungry ones, never looking away as she starts to go faster.

He grips her hips tighter as his pleasure grows, more than likely to leave bruises. He starts to pant as she lifts all the way up from his tip and slams back down over and over and over, making her moan each impact.

"Red." He breathes out as he leans closer, she moves her hands from his shoulders and wraps them around his neck. Bigby has never seen anything more sexy than how Red was, exotic moans escaping her parted lips, her pale skin covered in sweat, her cheeks rosie pink, and her green eyes staring in his as she rides on his cock. He Pulls Her In for A Kiss, drinking her in, she moans in his mouth as she slows down and pulls away.

"Bigby, I, I dont know if I can last longer. " she said between breathes as her legs starts to grow tired and numb from their position.

Bigby simply nodded as he stills her hips, he gestures her to get off as he reaches over for the glass of his now watered down whiskey and drinks. He catches an Ice Cube as he eyes Red sitting on her cape on the floor panting. He thinks for a moment than gets on his knees and leans in on her for a kiss, he passes the ice cube from his mouth to her, teasing her tongue for a bit before pulling away. Red sucks on the ice cube in her mouth, drinking the liquid as it quickly melts in her hot mouth while Bigby rubs on her shoulders than back.

"Get on your hands and knees, I wanna take you from behind. " he grunted out, with his voice filled with lust. Red nodded to him as she does what she's told, she spreads her cape more as she goes down and props her hips up, giving Bigby a nice view of both her ass and pussy. He reaches in his glass for another ice cube than leans in over her petite frame, moving her long wavy hair to the side he licks behind her ear and starts to kiss her down behind her neck and spine before tracing his kisses with the ice cube.

"Oh fuck." Red Gasps By The Sudden Yet welcoming Coldness On Her Hot skin.

Bigby smirks at her surprise. "Did I just hear little red riding hood curse?" He teased, making her laugh.

"I'm not as sweet as everyone thinks I am." She said back as she looks over her shoulder to him. Bigby chuckles and leans in, giving her a gentle kiss as he inserts the ice cube in her sex, making her shriek in the kiss and pull away. "You did that on purpose! " Red said to him with anger.

Bigby couldn't help but laugh at that. "Mhmm." Was all he said as he gave her one last quick kiss before pulling back and inserting a finger in, he felt the ice cube quickly get smaller due to the heat of her body, Red had to admit she actually loved the feel of it melting inside her, the coldness actually hurt her but got her excited at the same time. Once completely melted Bigby positioned himself behind her and buried his cock inside of her tightness again with one hard thrust.

Red moaned out his name as he thrusts himself in and out of her. Bigby starts to pant as he goes faster, feeling her cold pussy turn hot again. She was tighter in this position, the doggy style. It was Bigby's favorite, he had total dominance like this. He reaches his hands to her breasts, stopping them from there bouncing, his large hands covered each breast almost completely. He starts to knit them like dough before giving them a squeeze.

" Oh, bi-" Red tries to breathe out his name but failed, she was being consumed by Bigby's actions, each thrust he gave made her body jolt in pleasure. He let's go of her breasts and starts to wrap on hand around her hair while the other around supports his weight as his body completely overshadows Red's tiny one, he leans in and starts to nibble on her ear.

"Say it. " he breathes out, making Red shiver by his breath behind her ear. Bigby stills his hips then but still is inside her, Red moans in objection and starts to move herself back against his cock but Bigby let's go of her hair and grabs ahold of her hips, forcing her to stop. "Not until you say it."

Red bit her lips as her body twitched, she was close again, so very close. She looks up at Bigby with hazy eyes, parted lips and pants out the words he wanted to hear. "Please Wolf, take me. I'm yours to eat. I'm yours. "

With that Bigby crashed his lips down to hers as he continues with his thrusting only much harder. He pulls away from the kiss and squeezes her tight ass before spanking her once, Red's moans Grew louder and louder, almost drowning out the sounds of their bodies smacking against each other in the dimmed apartment.

"Cum for me Red, want you to cum hard for me. " He pants out as he reaches over to her clit and starts to rub it as fast as he could.

"Oh, Bigby! " she screams out., it was her undoing, with his words and his quick fingers Red came hard on on Bigby's cock, her wall clenched hard around him. Bigby slows his thrust as Red's arms gave out and collapsed down, panting like a bitch in heat catching her breath. Bigby was close, he felt his cock twitch inside of Red, but he won't finish like this. He pulls out of her and rolls Red over to her back and spreads her smooth slim legs.

God she was beautiful, her perfect breasts heaved up and down as she breathes hard, her long hair now wild under her, and her beautifully shaped body was bathing in her afterglow. Bigby just couldn't stand it, he needed to be inside her again to catch his own release, he threw one leg over his shoulder and the other on his hip as he plunged inside, going in deeper than before.

Bigby was Fucking the hell out of Red now, all tenderness gone away. Red covers her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hold in her screams as he pounds into her raw and sensitive sex, Feeling helplessly in pleasure as well as in pain.

"Look at me Red." Bigby growled out, he was losing control of the wolf inside again. His eyes glowed yellow once again and his fingernails grew into sharp claws, Red kept her eyes closed as she moans louder into her hands. "I said look at me!" He snarled out, revealing his sharp teeth. Red peaks open her eyes than, after looking at the site of the animal inside her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Bigby! What's hap-AH!" Red question became a scream as Bigby lifted her ass up a few inches from the floor, he kept his balance with one strong hairy arm while the other held Red up as he continues to violently thrust inside her. He squeezes her ass as he looks back in her eyes as a low territorial growl came from deep within him. Red's eyes started to roll the back of her head as she grabs ahold of the red cape under her as if her life dependent on it, Bigby squeezed her hard and gave out a howl loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood as he cums hard inside her, filling her up with every drop he has in his balls.

His whole body jerks as he pulls out his spent cock from Red and collapses on top of her, panting heavily. The feel of their sweaty bodies together felt sticky, his cum drips out of Red's sex, dirtying the cape more but at the moment he didn't care, he couldn't. Bigby was back to normal now, his yellow eyes vanished to his normal ones and his claws and teeth long gone.

Bigby felt his eyes go heavy with sleep, he tries to get up but fails so he drags himself off and plots down next to her with his arm still draped over her waist. "Red." He mumbles her name, trying to asks if she was okay but got nothing in return. "Hey..Red.." he tries one more time as he closes his eyes and slips off into sleep before the smell of sex, cum, and blood invaded his nose.

Bigby woke up by the sound of His zippo lighter being turned on and the smell of a cigarette growing in the air. He grunted and rolls over and looks up as Red's back facing him, her long wavy hair shined as the neon lights from the next building hit it. He sees her inhale than coughs out smoke, obviously not used to smoking. A smile of amusement came across his face as his eyes started to adjust and he stretches his arms above his head, feeling refreshed after his much needed sleep as well of the release from earlier. Red hears him move so she turns to face him and smiles.

"Hey There Sheriff. " she sweetly said to him.

"Hey yourself" he replies as he reaches his hand over to her and gestures her for a drag, Red looks down at the cigarette in her hand and passes it to Bigby, "thanks." He said to her as he rest one arm behind his head and takes a hit of the cigarette, he eyes Red's movements As She Tries To Fix Herself up.

"Any time, " she says in return, feeling suddenly shy. Red was combing her hair with her fingers and covers her chest with her cape, well as much as she could since her and Bigby still laid on top of it like a bedsheet.

"How long have we been out? "

"Doesn't seem too long judging by the sky. " she answered looking out the window with a strange look on her face.

"You okay, " he asks in concern she looks down at him and smiles.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asks in the concern of her own.

Bigby lifts up his head a little bit and moves his hand to her back, tracing little circles on her skin. "You just look so..shy all of a sudden. "

Red let's out a soft giggle as she turns to lay down next to him. "Well it's because I'm realizing I slept with the big bad wolf. " she replies as she starts to trace circles of her own on his chest.

"Heh, that makes two of us. Never thought I'd be laying naked next to little red riding hood. " he jokes as he brings her closer to him and starts to play with her hair, Red tense up and tries to hold in a squeak of pain from her lips, Bigby stilled his hand and suddenly remembers the smell of blood before he passed out. "Red, did I- did I hurt you in any way during sex?" He asks her as he sits up. He glances down at her left thigh wrapped up in bandages that was stained with a little blood.

Red follows his eyes and then reaches for his hand. "You went a little crazy when you got close to cumming so you held onto me pretty tight. " she admitted, "but it's nothing serious so I took care of it myself. "

Bigby frowned at that than looked away, while taking another drag from his cigarette. "Sorry about that. " He tries to stand up but Red reaches for his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be sorry for, I knew what I was getting into and you can't really help it."

He looks down at her and sighs, he throws the cigarette butt into the glass that the ice completely melted in. He goes back to sit back down but notices the big wet spot on her cape. Bigby looked at her as she looks away blushing. He wanted to ask her but the familiar smell made it clear to him. "You're a squirter? "He teased her as he lays down next to her, her pink cheeks turned reder by his question.

"No! I - i just came really hard when you came. " she tries to deny it as she lays back down to her stomach and hides her face in her arms. Bigby chuckles and leans in almost on top of her as he starts kissing her shoulder.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Red." He Comforted Her As He Rubs Her back, Red turned her head and looked up at him, green eyes meeting brown. Bigby could get lost in those eyes of hers and would never even bother to find a way out. Beautiful green, the color of the forest where they first met. He remembers the day he first laid eyes on her, a pretty gullible little thing, that was walking on the road to her grandmother's cottage, with her blue dress and white stockings and ribbons in her hair. He kept a close eye on her and when he saw her again as she traveled back home she had her new bright red hooded cape on, the same cape they are both laying on top of.

He remembers imagining them on top of the cape in the forest, only back then he would imagine devouring her for food rather than lust. Funny how living in the mundy world would make you change your mind on things.

"You remember the day we met? In the forest, way before my grandmother. " she asks

"Mhmm." He replies

"When I saw you, I always thought you were such a beautiful wolf. big and scary of course, but a sight to behold. " she laughs at her own words as she stays away in her hair like it was a brown curtain. Bigby reaches to her face and tucks her hair back. He leans closer to her, wanting to taste her sweet lips again, but Red pulls away and slowly gets up and collects her clothes. "I should be getting home, before grandmother wakes up and notices I'm gone. "

Bigby feels a slight pain as she pulls away but then nodded and gets up himself and gets dressed. "I'll walk you home" he says to her as he picks up another shirt that's hanging on a hook on the wall.

"No its okay, you don't have to. " she replies as she pulls up her skirt.

"No I insist, it's not safe for a girl to be walking home alone. You never know who can show up and whatnot. " she looked at him then, raising an eyebrow. Bigby looked back at her with confusion until he thought back to what he said to her, since it's what he has done to her in the past. "Oh" they both let out an awkward laugh together, looking away from each other for a moment. Bigby reaches down and picks up her cape, examining it for a moment. "Sorry for ruining your cape. " he apologized as he tries to rub off some of the clear white stains that has appeared from there lovemaking feeling embarrassed for his mess.

"it's alright, I can wash it when I get home. " she replies, he hands it to her as he looks back at her eyes, she holds it over her arm as she picks up her basket and they start heading out the door, once they reached the gate they heard thunder in the black skies and not longer after rain starts to pour hard on them, soaking them instantly. Red looks up at the sky as she extended her hand to catch raindrops and giggles.

"Well at least the rain can wash away the evidence for now. " Bigby noted as he smirks down at her. She gives him a heartwarming smile in return as she unfolds her wet red cape and covers herself with it.

Bigby pulls her hood over her head than pulls her closer to him as they walk together home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know the fight with Woody was pretty short as well as the conversation with snow, just didn't wanted to drag it out and get boring since the fan fiction is just about Red and Bigby. Also had a little writer's block if I'm completely honest. :/ sorry. **

**Well like I said, hope you liked it nonetheless, add to favorites, write a review and all that good stuff, I might even continue it if you guys want more ;D**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's back! And dirtier than ever! Dun dun dunnnnn**

**I wanna thank Adeisa, D, Violet Petal, Aren't You Glad, Hannah, The-Manga-Goddess, and Giruvega for the lovely comments and advice you all gave me on the first chapter. **

**And I want to thank all the fans who favorite and support this ship, and here I was thinking I'm the only sailor on it D: glad to see I'm not the only one lol. If you want more Bigby/Red shipping and moments, go check out my main story 'Little Trouble Girl' ! And reviews are always welcome c:**

**Anyways, Back by popular demand! Chapter 2! Btw, had 'Blurred Lines' playing while writing this, such a great song lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cream Pie**

It was a Tuesday afternoon in New York, the city was alive and busy as always, yet only difference today was that it was raining like there's no tomorrow, causing the business in the bakery to go slow. Red Riding Hood was all alone in the entire bakery, bored out of her mind. her boss Mr. Gingerbread called her saying that she's to run the place all alone for today, while him and his wife stay at home cause they were too scared of getting wet with the weather outside.

"ugh...it's just a little rain, come on! " Red yelled out with frustration, She baked all morning for nothing since there has been no customers whatsoever, so all she's been doing is pacing around and cursing. She has been in a sour mood all morning, and staying stuck in the bakery with nothing to do only made it worse. She went back into the kitchen and to clean up for the 3rd time until her stomach started to growl, with her hand on her belly she looked up at the clock and grumbled.

"4'o clock and I haven't eaten anything all day" she said out loud, guessing to herself that perhaps it was her hunger that's putting her in a bad mood...that and a certain frustration that's been bothering her since last night. She decided to pass the time and bake something for herself from scratch instead of taking a slice of bread she baked this morning so she went to fetch the ingredients for a cream pie she's been craving for awhile.

Once she took out the sugar, flour, milk and eggs out to the table, Red was thinking about what type of cream pie to make as she went into refrigerator to pull out more ingredients then the bell to the front entrance range. "oh come on" she groans out as she placed the bowl of whip cream on the table. "Just when I was gonna make something to eat. "

Red walked up to the counter and sees Bigby standing in the bakery folding up a wet newspaper while cursing. "Welcome to the Gingerbread Man Bakery sheriff," she greeted him "What can I get for you? "

"A fuckin weather controller would be nice" he said as he shakes his brown trench coat from It's wetness.

Red chuckles at that and pulls out a clean rag from below the counter and hands it over, "Sorry, fresh out of that"

"Well shit, That can explain the rain" he jokes as he drys his face than hair. Red smiles at that as she heads over to the coffee makers and pours a cup for Bigby, and another for herself.

She sees him in the corner of her eye sitting down on one of the 3 tables the bakery had, trying to read the soaked news papers as he mumbles something to himself.

"On break? " She asked as she makes her way to the table.

"More like a late lunch, where is everybody? this place is always full around the clock" he looks around while taking a sip of his black coffee.

"It's been dead all day due to the rain, you're my first customer" Red pouts as she takes a seat across from him "My boss called me up and said I'm gonna be here all day while they stay home keeping dry"

"Really now, so all day?" he repeats

"yep, 'Red we have bad weather today, so me and the wife are gonna stay home. Go open the bakery and do your job!'" she quotes her boss while trying to imitate his thick voice.

Bigby smirks at her as she let's out a sigh, "At least you have some alone time for yourself"

"I rather have alone time at home" she admits before taking a sip of her cinnamon flavored coffee

"Cause you're in heat?" Bigby asked while raising an eyebrow, Red almost choked and spit out the hot liquid in her mouth before swallowing it hard and started coughing out.

"W-what-? How? I mean-" Red was about to deny it before Bigby smirks and taps the side of his nose, of course, can't hide anything from the wolf with that nose of his.

"Woke up and had the sudden urge to see you today, No matter what. I couldn't smell your scent due to the rain, But my instincts were yelling at me to go seek you out. didn't know why Until I stepped foot in here" he took another drink as Red starts to blush and start to fiddle with the coffee cup.

"I'm ovulating, not in heat" she corrected while thinking on her cycle.

"it's pretty much the same thing Red" He says with a grin, making Red blush more and excitement creep up between her legs. The look on Bigby's knowing face was getting her aroused and embarrassed at the same time, she avoided his eyes as she finishes up her coffee and gets up.

"I gotta get back to work" she said to him while rushing to the kitchen with the wetness between her legs.

"What you making? " Bigby asked her as he gets up and starts following her.

"Cream Pie, though not sure if I'm going with banana or strawberries. "

"Let me help you out then" Bigby offered as he took off his coat and hangs it on the wall next to Red's

Red pokes her head out of the kitchen and raises her eyebrows "You know how to make cream pie?"

"Yep, I'm pretty good at them too" he says as he rolls his sleeves further up "I got plenty of time before going back to work too, so I don't mind lending a hand"

Red was about to refuse the offer but Bigby just let's himself into the kitchen and looks around, "Bigby, you don't have to seriously" she tries again

"it's okay Red, really. You'll thank me when we're done"

Red thinks for a moment then sighs and heads to pantry for the bananas, "Okay fine, but first I nee-" Red's words were cut short by Bigby as he grabs her by her hips and pulls her towards his chest, Red gasps in surprise as he starts to kiss her on her neck and grabbing her left breast while pulling up the skirt of her work uniform with his other. "Bigby! What do you think you're doing" she tries to scold him as his callous hand squeezes her beast.

"Helping" He mumbles out as he starts to undo the 3 red buttons of her dress uniform

"This is not helping! " She shot back as her arousal invaded her body, she let's out a moan as Bigby's hand snaked in her panties and started to rub her clit.

"You sure?" he erotically said to her in her ear before he started nibbling on it.

Red bit down her lower lip to prevent from moaning again as Bigby continued to play with her sensitive pink button. She wanted this again, being aroused all day made her think dirty thoughts about the sheriff of FableTown, she was even thinking about going to his place after work. But having him here doing this to her in at her work place? She never thought about it, not even in her fantasies.

"Bigby.."She was about to protest again but her words got caught in her throat as he plunged in his middle finger inside her, her knees started to tremble and her breath was coming out short. She leaned further back on his chest and reached back to grab ahold on the back of his neck as another moan escapes her lips. The growing pleasure inside was too intense for her to deny it now, Red looks up at him with parted lips, knowing that her wolf won this round yet again. "Let's make it quick" she said to him.

Bigby grins down at her before crashing his lips on hers as he rubs faster, after a moment he pulls his hands away as Red turns to face him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. Bigby started to guide her to the table without pulling away from there heated kiss, once Red's back hit the table he picked her up and sat her on the table while Red pushed some of the supplies to the side.

Bigby pulls up her dress and started kissing her inner thighs as he grabs her pink panties by the lacy hem to tear them off until Red grabs his hand. "No way, you're not pulling that again."

"What? I bought you the new red ones I ripped" he reminded her, but Red only furrowed her thin brows at him. Bigby just groans and starts to pull her panties down instead, disappointed for not ripping them off until he sees a trail of her juices get longer, as the panties slide down. "That wet already? " he teases

"Shut up" she shot back with embarrassment, Bigby let's out a chuckle as he leans in and starts to lightly lick her folds. Red let's out a sigh of pleasure as she leans back and starts to feel on her breasts.

Bigby lifts up on of her legs and rest it on his shoulder as he goes in deeper into her sex, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue before he starts to kiss and suck on it. Red tries to hold back her moans as she closes her eyes and tangles her fingers in her hair. encouraging him, Bigby lifts her other leg and places it on his other shoulder as he lifts up her hips and sticks his tongue inside, lapping her sweet juices as if he was dying of thirst.

"Bigby" Red breathes out as her back starts to arch up, she felt like the kitchen was spinning all around her and her body on fire, she felt like Bigby's tongue was gonna be the death of her as he greedily fucks her with it. Her pussy us building up this intense pleasure that's just begging to be released, her legs started to twitch and her body trembles as she felt her release getting near.

Until Bigby pulls away from her sex and starts to unzip his pants, Red wines in protest as she sits up and sees Bigby licks his lips as he pulls his manhood out.

"Not cuming just yet" he says to her as he pulls her hips just enough for her to be at the edge of the table. He pulls her in for a kiss as he teases her clit with the head of his cock, Red bucks her hips as Bigby rubs his head between her wet pink folds, he continues with his teasing as he inserts the head inside than pulling out and runs it on her clit again.

"Enough with the teasing, " Red wines as she pulls away from the kiss, despite for his cock to fill her up.

"What do you say?" He says to her as he raises an eyebrow, obviously enjoying watching her squirm.

"We don't have time to play this game" she reminds him.

"hmm...I guess you're right" he agrees with her as he pulls away.

"No wait! Please" She begs him.

"Please what? "

"Please Bigby, I need it, I need you to fuck me"

Bigby gives her a half smile as he goes back between her legs, he gives Red one last tease to her clit before he puts the head of his cock between her folds.

"Good girl" he whispered to her before he sheath himself all the way in with one strong thrust of his hips, making them both moan by the impact. Red locked eyes on his as she wraps her arms around his neck, feeling him start to thrust inside her in a steady rhythm. Bigby leans in for a kiss while he continues to thrust inside her, Red moans in the kiss as he starts to massage his tongue against hers while Red starts to move her hips the best she could to meet with his thrusts, making there bodies make loud wet smacking sounds each time they collided.

Bigby reaches down and starts to squeeze her breast before pulling down her neckline of her dress and bra, exposing her left breast to his eyes as it bounces up each time he ramped his cock inside of her tight pussy. He starts to lick around her pink little areola before bitting down on her nipple and tugs it, making her shriek out in pain.

"Oh god" she moans out as he continues to bite and lick around her harden nipple. He then let's go and starts to paint for breath as he focuses on his thrusting.

"God Red, you're so fuckin tight." Bigby grunts out as he starts to go faster, shaking the table by doing so. "Lay back down", he quickly orders her.

Red nods and lays back down to the table as Bigby grabs her legs and pulls them back between her head, he pins them down by holding them behind her knees, causing her pink panties that were dangling on her right ankle to slide over calf to her knees as Bigby goes in deeper and faster. The table starts to shake violently under her due to his hard thrust, causing the milk to fall and spill on the ground and the eggs to roll off and break.

"Bigby, the ingredi-" Red tries to tell him as she tries to reach for an egg to stop it, but got interrupted as he gave her a deep hard thrust, causing her to bounce up. She tried to grab ahold of something but failed as she accidentally stuck her fingers into the bowl of whip cream.

"Too late for that" He grunted out as he leans in closer to her, far too lost in her tightness to even give a damn about spilled milk.

Red bites on her lower lips as Bigby continues to fuck her, enjoying the small relief of emptiness in her pussy in order to take a breath, only to have it cut short by the feel of her pussy being so stretched and full by his cock the next moment each and every time he hits a certain spot inside, causing her legs to twitch.

She tries to reach out to his face to caress his cheek as she stares into his eyes, Bigby stops with his panting as Red lays her hand on his face, he parts his thin lips and starts to suck the whip cream away from her thumb as he starts to breathe hard through his nostrils.

"Bigby!" she cries out as she feels the intense familiar tingle of her peak, "I-i'm gonna, I'm gonna-" she tries to warn him as her back arches up.

"Cum for me Red, give it to me!" he grunts out as his hips start to go ragged, a sign of his release near by as well.

After a few more strong thrust Red moans out his name and saw stars in her vision as her peak came crashing down all over her body, clenching her inner walls around Bigby's cock.

"Fuck!" Bigby curses then let's out a loud moan as he saw stars of his own, cuming inside of Red as her walls squeezes the life out of his cock, he pins her hard as he stills his hips and continues to cum inside as her body twitches. Once done he legs go of his hard grip of her legs and leans in on Red, resting his elbows each side of her head as he starts to passionately kiss her and stroke her hair.

"God your amazing" she pants out between kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck, feeling his lips curl up into a smile.

"You're welcome" he says to her as he gives her one more kiss on the lips and gets up, he reaches over to the roll of paper towels on the table before he pulls his spent cock out of her sex and wipes himself off before tucking himself back in his pants. Red slowly starts to sit up and button up her dress when Bigby spoke again. "Now that's a cream pie" he says to her as he nods at her plumped pussy.

Red scoffs off at him as she reaches down to catch Bigby's seed as it spills out and lands on her hand, "Not the kind I thought you were gonna help me with."

Bigby chuckles as he rips out more paper towels and starts to clean her sex from his cum than her hand, "To be honest, I think this is better" he says to her before giving her a kiss and helped her down from the table.

After they got everything cleaned up and thrown away Bigby grabs his trench coat and starts to put it on while groaning out by the sight of the rain still pouring outside.

"Don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon" Red said to him as she looks out the window.

"Well let's hope it does, cause tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner" He says to her as he adjusted his coat.

"Oh really? What's the occasion? " She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No occasion, just wanna spoil ya. I'll pick you up after work so think on what you wanna eat till then" Bigby leans in on her face as he fixes his collar of his coat and gives her a kiss goodbye.

"Hang on Bigby, " she stops him from leaving as she walks over behind the counter and hands him over a black umbrella. "It's an extra one we have here, don't want you getting sick. "

Bigby smiles at her as he takes the umbrella and starts to caress her cheek before giving her another soft kiss, "Always looking out for me" he says to her as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, Red starts to blush as she gently grabs his hand from her face and kisses it.

"You always do the same to me." she whispers to him, Bigby was about to drop the umbrella and pull her in for a deeper kiss until the bell rang and a group of customers walked into the bakery. Red giggles as Bigby pulls away, not wanting to be caught showing affection since he's the hardass sheriff after all.

"I'll see you soon" he says out loud as he walks out the door before stealing a one last glance at the girl in red.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to answer Aren't you Glad's questions in the Arthurs note yesterday but I wrote something out of my boredom of torture and I'm going to share it for the lols

Aren't You Glad- I never realized it was doing that until you pointed that out, now I'm checking to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thanks hun, it's because I write fan fiction by phone some words come out capital letters, sorry about that.

I got inspired writing this when I read The-Manga'-Goddesses review, hope you find it funny as i did when I did it lol. Sorry it's short though.

And now I'm bored again :/

For things that have yet to come

Enjoy

* * *

Boring Poem

They will go do it in a house

They will go do it while Snow joust

They will go do it at the park

Not unless That you're a nark

While there driving on the road

After Bigby scares Mr. Toad

They will go do it here and there

They will be going everywhere

On a train

In the rain

up a tree

or down There kees

In a castle

But please no hassle

Red and Bigby fuck like bunnies

I don't think this is funny

But they will be boneing Wolf and Red

They will be boneing till there dead!

No wait...The last parts not cool -Scratches it out-


	4. Chapter 4

**Round 3, had this done for a week, just sitting here in my phone. Wanted to wait a while longer but I'm cleaning junk out of here. So might as well. **

**Bigby PoV**

**Enjoy**

**Muse: The Beautiful Girls - Girl so many things have been changing**

* * *

**The Office Visit**

It was the middle of June, around 9:45 pm when The Sheriff of Fabletown was working on a report in his office, for the 3rd time..

"Sonovabitch" he curses as he rips out the paper from his type writer, he's been running only on black coffee all day since he had a ton of paperwork piled up on his desk, because of that he hasn't slept in 3 days, and it's taking a toll on his job performance; What makes it worse was that its hotter than hell in his stuffy office.

Bigby crumbles up the paper in his hand and throws it in the trash can before leaning back on his chair and lit up a cigarette

"Fuck this heat..." he complains out loud as he loosens his unkempt tie around his neck.

He's good with cold weather, can even survive butt naked in the winter, but put a wolf in a hot room with no outlet of cooling down and he'll go crazy. He starts to unbutton the top buttons on his shirt to try and cool off as he bites down on his cigarette.

He shifts his chair towards the little fan that's turned on and blankly stares at it as he exhales the smoke; he felt his eyelids go heavy as the light cool air of his fan hit his face, feeling relaxed as it blows his sweaty hair away from his face.

His mind wanders off to his mate as he flicks the ashes, thinking on what she could be doing right now to fight off this hellish heat wave, his lips curl up into a grin in amusement by the thought of Red throwing a fit because of the heat, ripping off her own clothes and jumping into a tub of ice, than shrieking because it was too cold, the silly thought made him chuckle out loud to himself on it, lightening up his mood.

His mind than wonders off into darker part of his head where the dirty images and thoughts of her where locked up, closing his eyes completely as he imagen Red leaning in for a kiss, until there was a knock at the door.

Bigby snaps out of daydream and was about to snap at whoever was on the other side of the door until he caught the scent of the very girl hes thinking of. He quickly takes one more drag from his cigarette and puts it out in his ashtray as he blows the smoke out and waves it away.

"It's open" he called out, making Red come in side. She peaks in first and smiles at him before entering the office and closing the door behind her.

"Hey you" she cheerfully greeted him as she makes her way in front of his desk.

Bigby couldn't help but smile back, feeling more awake with Red's presence here. "Hey yourself"

"I figured you'd be here where I left you" she giggles as she lifts up her basket to have it in his view, "made you something to eat. "

"Chicken pot pie?" he grins after sniffing the direction of the food, "You spoil me too much"

"Someone's gotta feed you, you look like you've been losing weight." She started to prepare his food by taking out the personal sized pie out of the basket along with a container full of corn and mashed potatoes and the utensils, "I know you don't like soda, so I bought you a bottled water if that's okay with you. Or do you want me to get you a beer? "

"Waters fine, give it here" He jesters his hand for the water, Red passes it to Bigby, than starts to organize his desk as Bigby holds the bottle against his neck before opening it and taking a drink.

He studies her for a moment as he places the bottle back on his neck as Red continues to clean up his office while humming a tune to herself. She had a white spaghetti strap pin up dress on with red polkadots and a red belt on with a white flower on the side, along with a red flower pin on her left side of her hair. His eyes traveled further down to her hips and smooth exposing legs and down to her red heels before she looks back at him.

"What? " She asked with a thoughtful tone.

"You look real nice tonight" he says to her as he takes another drink.

"You always say that when you see me" she rolls her eyes and smiles.

"It's true though, every time" he smirks "but this time, you look extra nice." Bigby reaches over to her hand and pulls her in as he puts down the bottle and starts to feel the curves of her hips.

Red giggles and leans in "Is it a crime to look nice for the Sheriff in town? "

"Only if other men look at you the way I do, maybe I should arrest you right now so your looks won't kill" Red giggles at that than leans in and gives him a small peck on his lips before glancing up at his typewriter.

"Where you working on something right now? " she asks as Bigby follows her eyes.

"Yeah, just typing down a few copies of a report I messed up on" he reaches for his water as Red grabs a crumbled up paper next to the typwriter.

"I can help you typing it down"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll finish it up"

" You'll never get this done by tonight"

"I'll manage" he said to her.

"Not with your typing skills" she smirks at him.

"I'm not that slow" He protested

"Please, my grandmother can type faster than you, and she's centuries older than you"

"Alright fine, I am a slow typer" he admits defeat, making Red laugh. She sits herself down on his knees as she prepares the typewriter and paper.

"You just eat and relax while I do your work" She teases as her fingers starts to move like lightning on the keys, making Bigby go speechless.

He starts to eat his food while looking through the other files on the larger desk, he sighs In frustration on the unsigned release files and places the pie to the side as he pulls out a pin and takes out the documents out of the file.

"Borrowing your back for a moment" he says to Red as he places the documents on her back and starts to sign his signature on the pages.

her long wavy hair started to get in the way at the last few pages so he reaches for it and gently moves it to the side until he caught a light whiff of something sweet, he sniffs again and looks up behind her slim neck.

"You got a new perfume on?" he asked her

"hmm? oh yeah, it's called 'morning summer breeze' or something like that, I got a little free sample from my weekly magazine so I rubbed it on me" she replies as she flips to the next page and continues typing. "I'm surprised you caught the scent, i Thought it faded already since it was a small amount"

Bigby stared at the sweat drop behind her neck as it rolls down on her back, mixing it's scent with the perfume on her skin. Bigby felt his cock twitch inside his pants as he puts down the documents and bounces one knee, causing Red to stop with her fingers and squeak out in surprise.

"Bigby, I'm trying to do YOUR work here remember? " She scolds him as she continues to type. He leans in closer to her back, causing the chair to squeak under him as he reaches around her waist and starts to feel her up.

"Hey now, hands off" She tries to smack them away, only to have him move his hands on her hips and moves her further back onto his lap, feeling her ass press on his growing member.

Red looks over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him as he looks up at her and smirks. "I should hire you to be my secretary or something"

"Oh really? So I can work with you in this little office of yours? "

"So we can spend more time together, and for you to sit on my lap more often"

Red smirks at that and rests both her hands on each side of the arm chairs, "I don't think we both won't get our work done, especially if you're gonna be my chair with this in your pants"

She said to him in a seductive way as she starts to slowly roll her hips back, making his cock get harder. Bigby starts to caress her body with his callous hands, feeling her up on her breast, giving them a light squeeze than snaking them down on her stomach, then hips and legs.

Red leans further back onto Bigby, making him go back on his chair and kiss her neck, tasting her salty sweat on her hot skin with his tongue as he spreads her legs.

"Seems to me that you wouldn't mind it one bit" he teases as he pulls up her dress and starts rubbing on her nub through her panties, making them get wet.

Red bucks her hips and runs her fingers through his hair, bringing him in for a kiss. He tasted her cherry flavored lip gloss as his lips met with hers, he starts to lick her lips As he starts rubbing her faster, trying to gain access in her mouth until she moans out, making him slip his tongue inside.

He then dug into her panties and started fingering her with two fingers until Red pulled away from the kiss and pulls his hand out of her panties

"Not tonight Bigby" She said to him as she breathes heavily and pulls down her dress.

"What? Why? " he asked with a surprised tone

Red gets off from his lap and starts to fix herself up, "Because I'm still sore from last time" she answers as she pulls out the papers from the typewriter and places them in a blank file next to it.

"grr..The hell Red, you don't come in here to stur me up and just leave me with a hard on" he groans out as he slouches in his chair and wipes his face with one hand.

"Hey now, you stirred up the pot yourself, now you gotta learn to handle the heat yourself" she said to him with a firm tone before putting the file away in a drawer. "If you wanna keep having fun on a weekly basis you gotta learn how to not go hard on the sex"

Bigby peeks through his fingers at her and starts staring at her ass as she bends over and picks up the paper balls, "Not with an ass like that I won't"

Red just looks at him with a scolding expression on her face than rolls her eye. "Hey don't pretend like you don't like it" Bigby continues as he raises an eyebrow, "and don't pretend like it's all my fault I'm so worked up, you were trying to turn me on than shoot me down on purpose to get me frustrated"

Red looked back at him with surprised eyes and starts to blush and looks away, "I-i did not! " She tries to deny it as she blushes more

"Oh yeah, that look on your face says it all" He calls her out, Red crosses her arms and tries to give him an angry face, only making Bigby grin at her, causing her to lose face and crack a smile.

She starts to laugh out loud as Bigby chuckles himself and shakes his head, "You really are trying to kill me, first I haven't slept in days, than got mountains of paperwork piled up on me, and now this? " he said as he presented the tent he built in his pants.

"Aww poor baby" Red teases him as she leans in and gives him a kiss, "But we're still not having sex"

Bigby groans in frustration and covers his eyes with his arms, Until he felt Red unbuckling his pants and zipping the fly down. He looks down and finds her on her knees between his legs with a mischievous look on her pretty face

"What are you doing? " he asked as she pulls him out

"Exactly what you think I'm doing" She winks as she slowly starts to stroke his cock.

"Red, you don't-" Bigby was about to deny her, shocked at Red for even thinking about doing such a thing. By the time Bigby reaches for her head Red licked his full length, causing him to quickly grab on to the armchairs. "Shit" He curses as he tenses up

Red giggles as she pulls away and continues to stroke him, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now" She said to him than starts to nibble on the head, she lightly starts to give licks on his tip with the tip of her tongue than traces the veins of his cock as she goes back down.

"Holy shi...mmph!" Bigby tries to hold back a moan as Red taps the top of his head with her index finger and starts to rub the small clear liquid around while starting to use her full tongue to lick his length.

"Do you like it? " she asks when she pulls away and goes up to his tip and leaves a long kiss.

"Like it? God Red, it's amazing" he answers back while his body starts to twitch as Red pulls down his foreskin and lick on the edges of his head, making him buck his hips up.

Bigby tilts his head back as Red continues to tease his cock with her tongue, feeling the Only small waves of pleasure building up on the swollen head, driving him into sexual frustration for not feeling the full wave.

_God I hate fuckin teases._ He thought as Red continues to play with his cock

"Red, there's so much a man can handle teases until it starts to hurt" he says to her as he looks down on her blushing face.

"But I love seeing you on the edge like this" she giggles as she licks the clear beads of liquid from his tip. Red gives one more kiss on his tip than slightly opens her mouth wider and wraps her lips around it, making Bigby suck in a breath as she starts to suck on it.

Bigby kept his brown eyes on her pretty face, loving the sweet view of her glossy lips wrapped around him and her green eyes on full focus on pleasuring him, she let's out a moan as she goes further down on his cock, making her drool on him. Red glances up at him and blushes deeper to the point of pulling away, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth to his head.

"Stop staring, You're making me blush" she said to him as she lightly squeezes his cock while continuing to stroke him.

Bigby said nothing at that, he only reaches for her chin and tilts her head up. Red stared back in silence, understanding his wordless command as she wraps her lips around his throbing erection again, sucking harder and stroking faster without looking away from his heated gaze.

He parts his lips and starts to pant for breath, feeling the more intense pleasure coming on, making his legs twitch. "You love my dick, don't you Red." he says with a low deep voice.

"Mmhm" Red hums out a reply as her mouth started to make loud sucking sounds, Bigby reached for the flower pin in her hair and took it off, letting her long hair flow down, covering half of Red's face before he wraps it around his hand.

Red moans out in pain as he tugs on her hair, causing her to stop and try to pull away to complain but Bigby thrust his cock up into her mouth, making her gag As he fills her mouth.

"mmh..take it all..suck it real good.." He sighs out as he rests his hand on her head and starts guiding her head up and down on his cock, "ooh..fuck yeah.."

"mm, mmm, mmph" Red tries to speak out with her full mouth, She tries to pull away but Bigby forced her back down on his cock, pushing it to the back of her throat. Red gags as he holds her there, choking her until Red rapidly tapped his knee, making him pull her head up and popping his cock out of her mouth.

Red gasps for a breath and glares up at him "Are you trying to choke me? "

There was a knock at the door, making both Bigby and Red panic, "Shit, Get under the desk"

"What? I'm not gonna-" Red protested but Bigby scooted his chair closer to the desk, pushing Red to go under it and hit her head in the back. "ouch, you son of a-"

"shh, sorry. come in" Bigby said out loud as he straighten his back and grabbed some papers, trying to put on a little show of him working.

Snow steps into the office and gives Bigby a smile while waving a folder in the air, "Look what I got"

"What is it?"

"A list of fables Living outside of Fabletown," She said to him while handling it over.

"Great, is it that time of year again? " Bigby asks as he scans through the names

"it has to be done, to make sure that the Fables are kept in check"

"I'm gonna have to check my schedule and get the paperwork done in order to start headING OUT! "Bigby shouted out the last part, making Snow jump in surprise.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me" Snow said as she holds her hand over her chest. "No need to yell"

"Yeah...s-sorry about that, " Bigby struggled out, Snow looked away for a moment to fix her skirt, giving Bigby the chance to get a quick glance under his desk and see Red sucking on his cock with her breast out.

She glances up at him and arches an eyebrow, Bigby quickly shook his head for her to stop, but it only made Red give him a mischievous grin. She pulls on his foreskin and started licking him from the inside and around his head, making Bigby bite his lower lip to stop a moan.

"Was Ms. Riding Hood here earlier? " Snow asked, making Bigby jump back up to see Snow picking up the basket on his desk.

"Uh y-ye-yeah, she came to drop off some dinner for me" he studders out, feeling Red stroking him harder on his length.

Snow smiles at that and places the basket down, "That was very nice of her, Red is such a good girl"

"Yeah...s-she is..." _God, she's VERY good..._Bigby mentally added, thinking of the other 'good' thing Red was doing right now as his body tenses up by her flicks of her small tongue.

"I'm so glad you and Red are finally getting along so well" Snow added as she takes a seat on the chair in front of the desk, making Bigby mentally curse as Snow relaxes to start a conversation with him. "What with the nasty past you two had back in the Homelands"

"Water under the bridge" Bigby quickly said with one breath, _or desk..._

He grinds his teeth together as he felt two soft mounds on each side of his cock, making his eyes go wide as they started going up and down.

_Not the tiddy fuck...Please!_ He begged in his head when he realized what she was doing. Bigby felt her soft lips around his head, going further down on his painfully hard erection and started licking around it in her mouth as she was going faster with her breast, making his legs twitch each time she twirled her tongue around.

The corner of Bigby's mouth started to twitch by the scent of Red's arousal, making him unwillingly think on how wet she is right now in her panties. He quickly lid up a cigarette to block out the scent and looks around his desk as Snow continues to rant about nonsense.

He accidentally swallows the smoke, making him cough out the smoke and let's out a moan as he feels Red's teeth scraping his cock, making the pressure build up faster. She was punishing him for the cigarette He lit up, She always hated the smell of it and would scold him every time.

"Are you okay? " Snow asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine, cigarette hit me hard" he lies while putting it out.

"You know smoking is bad for your health Bigby"

"Yeah know, should cut back"

"Bigby, you're sweating as if you're in a sauna. are you sure you're okay? "

"It's hot as hell in here Snow, that's why"

"Yeah, you should step out of here or something. you'll get a heat stroke in here"

_Shit...oh shit_! He curses in his head as he feels his peak coming closer, "Yeah, you know what. I'm gonna get going early tonight...I'm gonna pass out here" He says to her as he tries to hold off his release the best he can.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll lock the door on the way out so no one else will bother you before you go." Snow agrees as she gets up and starts heading out the door. "Thanks for the chat, see you tomorrow" she says before closing the door and leaves.

Bigby holds his breath until the sound of Snow's heels taping away faded, once gone, he let's it go with a curse. "Shit!"

Red starts to go faster on him as Bigby leans on his desk and moans in pleasure, "Oh god! Red-Ahh!" His whole body started quaking and changing as his the pressure on his cock is at its edge, he started scraping his sharp claws on his desk, leaving scratch marks on it as he arches forward.

"Red, stop. I'm gonna-" Bigby reaches down on her head to push her away, but she clenches on his shirt and continues to suck on him harder. He grabs ahold of his desk and her hair as his head starts to spin, making him tenses until it finally hit him "FUCK!"

Bigby moans out as his release hit him hard like white lightning through out his body, he spills his hot liquid cum into Red's mouth, making her gulp it down loudly as he continues to spill like an open faucet.

After a few long moments of Cumming Bigby leans back in his chair and slouches, feeling relief after holding onto his pleasure for so long. Red rest both hands on his knees and pushes him back to make room for her to crawl out from under.

Bigby looks at her with heavy eyes as he continues to pant for breath, watching her as she wipes the cum Off of her perky breast than licking her fingers. Next she started wiping off the trail of cum down her chin and licking it off as if it was melted ice cream.

"That's so fuckin hot.." He said out loud, making Red stop and meet his gaze. She starts to laugh as Bigby let's out his own chuckle of amusement as he pulls his hair back away from his face.

"Who knew you were into the kinky stuff" she jokes as she tucks in his soft cock and zips up his pants.

"You were the one that started it, do you know how hard that was keeping a straight face while my boss was in here?"

Red giggles at him as she climbs up to sit on his lap and nuzzles on his chest, "Serves you right stuffing me under your desk, I hit my head you know"

Bigby gently started rubbing the back of her head with his left hand, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I'm sorry about that, shouldn't have done that"

"No need to apologize now Wolfie, I got my fun out of it" She purrs at him while playing with his black tie.

"No you didn't, but come to my place and I'll take care of that for you"

'I better not have you giving me a surprise pussy pounding, you're gonna break me before the end of the week"

Bigby nuzzles his face In her hair, hiding a grin before kissing her neck. "I wont, I'll be gentle, I promise"

Red smiles at that as she caresses her Wolf, feeling his hands tug down her panties and start rubbing her pink clit. Bigby leans in to give her a kiss but Red pulls away and covers her mouth.

"No, my mouths dirty"

"Tell it to someone who cares" he says to her as he pulls her hand away and gives her a kiss.

Red blushes as there kiss deepens, she pulls away and muffles a moan on his chest as Bigby inserts a finger inside her, making her knees trimble.

"okay...you win" She said to him as she pulls away from his hand and stands up. "Let's hurry up to your place before I change my mind" She fixes her hair and places her flower pin back and starts heading out the door.

"Bigby grins as he gets up and pulls out his keys, Red looks back and winks at him, making his cock twitch in his pants as he flips off the light switch and heads out the door behind her, excited for round two with the only woman who can tame the wild wolf inside.


End file.
